


Welcome to the Camelot Veterinary Clinic

by CricketSage



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Cat Arthur (Merlin), Cat Merlin (Merlin), Cat Morgana (Merlin), Vet Gaius, Veterinary Clinic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 02:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20923049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CricketSage/pseuds/CricketSage
Summary: Welcome of Camelot Veterinary Clinic, one of the friendliest clinics in Albion City.





	Welcome to the Camelot Veterinary Clinic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hellcat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15409725) by [SvengoolieCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SvengoolieCat/pseuds/SvengoolieCat). 

Gwen looked up from her computer when the bell chimed. 

“Welcome to Camelot Veterinary Clinic!” She called cheerfully. 

“Good Afternoon, Gwen,” the client called as he struggled to carry a cat carrier through the door. Based on the violent way the cage was shaking and the amount of hissing emitting from it, whoever was inside the carrier was not happy to at the vet. 

“Hello Cenred! Who did you bring in today? I didn’t see any of your cats on the schedule,” Gwen greeted the long-time client. 

“Morgana. She missed her appointment when Vivienne decided to have her kittens early, so I thought I would bring her in. Is anyone free?” Cenred asked over the hissing. 

“Hello my lady,” Gwen greeted the irritated feline. Morgana seemed to recognize her voice, and stopped her complaints. Cenred sighed in relief as Gwen consulted her computer. 

“Dr. Alice is free right now,” Gwen started, but Cenred was already shaking his head.

“Not gonna work. Morgana hates her scorpion. I swear that one of these days she’s going to eat it.” 

“Okay,” Gwen chuckled. “It looks like Dr. Gaius will be available in a half an hour after he finishes up with Bayard’s Coonhound.”

“That will work,” Cenred paused as he looked around. “Where is Uther? I’m surprised that evil cat hasn’t already shown up to greet his daughter.”

“He stayed home today. Dr. Gaius isn’t happy about how his majesty is acting towards the newest member of the family.”

“Dr. Gaius got a new cat? I thought he wasn’t going to get another one after losing Ygritte?” Cenred asked in surprise. 

“He didn’t really have a choice with this one. Merlin was found a few weeks ago behind the clinic badly injured. The poor cat wasn’t chipped and didn’t have any identification, so Dr. Gaius was planning on putting him up for adoption after he was healed up. Arthur seemed to have other plans. From what Dr. Gaius told me, he claimed Merlin as soon as they met, and no one has seen them willing apart since. You should have heard the fuss Arthur made when Merlin had to go into surgery without him.” 

“Merlin? Seems odd to name a cat after a bird.” 

“True,” Gwen giggled. “But it seems to fit him. You’ll probably have a chance to meet them today once Arthur realized Morgana’s here. I’ll let Gaius know you’re here, and you and Morgana can take a seat until I call you back.” 

Cenred nodded in agreement, and went to grab a seat in the waiting area as Morgana began to complain again. Cenred almost wished that Arthur would show up, because even the fights the half siblings tended to get into would be better than the hissing Morgana was subjecting him to. 

As if summoned, two cats came bounding across the waiting room to sit in front of Morgana’s carrier. Cenred listened the lively conversation between the felines as he observed the newcomers. He recognized Morgana’s half brother, Arthur. The large Scottish Straight tom was sitting directly in front of Morgana, and seemed to be trying to take control of the conversation, but was failing to get a word in edgewise between his sister and the small British Shorthair sitting by his side. 

Cenred couldn’t believe how different the two males were. Arthur was fully grown, with healthy sandy tabby coat, and clear blue eyes. Merlin on the other hand, was still growing into his adult form, and his body was covered in stark white bandages. Where his black fur wasn’t covered, scars could be seen poking though his fur. Merlin was the clumsiest cat Cenred had ever seen, constantly tripping over his paws. Cenred couldn’t help but wonder if he was normally that uncoordinated, or if whatever meds he was on were the issue. 

“Cenred?”

Cenred shook himself out of his musings as Gwen approached. 

“Gwen. Has it already been a half hour?”

“Just about. Dr. Gaius is ready to see Morgana if she can be torn away from Merlin,” Gwen commented.

“I’m shocked by how well the three of them are getting along,” Cenred admitted. “She usually hates any cat she’s not related to.” 

“I’m glad she’s making friends,” Gwen smiled and turned to address the toms. “Boys, you can continue to catch up with Morgana later. Dr. Gaius is waiting for her.” 

Both toms seemed to meow in response, and took off towards the front windows. Cendred and Gwen watched them situated themselves on the couch. Both humans smiled as Arthur curled himself around the smaller tom as if to protect him as they napped. 

“If you’ll follow me?” Gwen asked as she started heading to one of the exam rooms. 

“After you,” Cenred replied as he grabbed Morgana’s carrier, leaving the toms to sleep in the afternoon sun.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been stuck in my head for awhile. I read SvengoolieCat's Hellcat, and couldn't help but wonder how Merlin and company would be as cats. Of course, if Merlin was a cat, Gaius must be a vet. And the idea just spiraled from there. I'm not sure if I'll continue writing in this universe, but it was nice to get this little one shot written.


End file.
